Mi Tormenta Favorita - Hanhermy
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por Hanhermy como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción "Mi Tormenta Favorita" de Reik. RESUMEN: "No entiendo porqué justamente ahora es que algo extraño comienzo a sentir cuando estoy a su lado". Disfruten


DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo sólo lo uso para vivir amenamente y sin ningún fin de lucro. Este One-shot participa en el reto **"¿Y si hacemos un songfic?** " del grupo **Harmony (Harry y Hermione)** en Facebook basado en la canción "Mi Tormenta Favorita" de Reik, compuesta por Ettore Grencia y Mónica Vélez, perteneciente a Sony. Encontrarán la canción a lo largo de la historia. Dedicado a Mary Anna Fl, espero que la historia le haga justicia a la canción que me asignaste.

Por: Luna.

MI TORMENTA FAVORITA

 **POV Harry**

Es nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts y siempre la he visto de la misma forma: indomable, inteligente, valiente, la mejor de nuestra clase, mi mejor amiga… Entonces no entiendo porqué justamente ahora es que algo extraño comienzo a sentir cuando estoy a su lado. Siempre la he querido, como una hermana por supuesto, pero desde que Ron está con Lavander, mi corazón se rompe cada vez que miro las lágrimas asomarse por esos ojos castaños que me cautivan y me dan ganas de romperle la cara a mi mejor amigo por ser tan idiota.

Y ahí está ella nuevamente, con el cabello alborotado por venir corriendo por el pasillo antes de entrar a la sala común, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y el frío que hace en el castillo y su mirada tiene ese aire diabólico y acuoso, seguro acaba de verlos nuevamente. Ahí voy, el "Elegido", ojalá lo fuese de su corazón.

-Hermione, ¿pasó algo?- digo, acercándome lentamente hacia ella con mi mejor sonrisa, Sirius estaría orgulloso de mí siempre dijo que habría algo entre nosotros.

Ella me mira con esos ojos demoniacos, con intensidad tal que retrocedo un poco. Pero lentamente, la veo caer sobre el sillón más cercano y del mismo modo veo cómo sus barreras caen dando paso a las lágrimas rebeldes.

-¡Ronald!- intenta que sea un grito, pero apenas es audible el nombre de nuestro mejor amigo con el tono más lastimero que le he escuchado cargado de rabia.- Estaba en el corredor descubriendo no sé qué cosa en Lavander…

Me mira, inquisitivamente y con el dolor palpable en su rostro. Le seco las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y miro sus labios rojos, producto de la mordida que se ha dado para evitar que más lágrimas caigan. Se me antojan esos labios…

" _ **Mis besos ya no quieren esperar…"**_

-Debo parecerte patética, ¿no Harry?- pregunta, luego de verme mirándola fijamente y sonríe de lado.- Pero realmente, ¿qué tiene Lavander que no tenga yo? ¿Qué he hecho mal Harry?

Intento decirle que nada, pero me calla con una mano.

-Mejor no digas nada, Harry. – dice, bajando la mirada. Le levanto el mentón.

-Herms, eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa,- digo, perdiéndome en su mirada miel- inteligente, bondadosa y un poco temible- ríe ante lo último- cualquier daría todo por estar contigo. Y sí, Ron es idiota, ya lo sabíamos.

Entre lágrimas, se ríe de forma dulce. Sus rizos se mueven más y el corazón se me acelera cuando me da un abrazo y me brinda una de las sonrisas más brillantes y preciosas que le he visto en toda la vida.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me embeleso con la mirada miel de mi mejor amiga que ahora es brillante y preciosa. Es precisamente esa sonrisa la que me invita a tomar la iniciativa de actuar. Miro a la castaña intensamente y le ofrezco mi mano para invitarla a levantarse de ese sillón; ella me devuelve una mirada juguetona y me cuestiona a dónde iremos, sólo sonrió misteriosamente y… ¿acaso veo un sonrojo en sus mejillas? Mejor no pienso en nada más y disfruto el momento. Ha pasado ya la hora permitida para estar fuera de la sala común, así que le ofrezco la capa de invisibilidad que ya nos queda corta y entre risitas, nos dirigimos hacia el lago.

El lago está en penumbra, sin embargo hay escarcha en el terreno. Parece que estamos solos y vamos corriendo ya libres de la capa, como dos niños tomados de la mano hacia un árbol para contemplar la luna reflejada sobre el lago. Quedamos atónitos ante la belleza de la majestuosidad de la luna. El frío nos envuelve y observo cómo le mecen los rizos a mi acompañante haciendo que se sonroje, imagino que yo estoy igual que ella.

" _ **En esta noche fría enciéndeme el aire…"**_

Miro el perfil de Hermione quien ha cambiado tanto desde la pequeña niña con dientes grandes que conocí en el vagón. Ahora es una mujer estilizada y preciosa, con pecas como chispas de chocolate que adornan sus mejillas de forma bonita y juguetona. Su cabello enmarañado se ha convertido en rizos sedosos y su aroma, esa que huelo cada noche, tanto despierto como en sueños. La miro y sonrío: sí, Ron es un idiota y yo más, por no haberla notado antes.

" _ **Y sólo tú podrías domar mi corazón ingobernable…"**_

Hermione ha sido, es y con total certeza puedo decir, que siempre será la mujer de mi vida. Quien siempre está a mi lado y ha luchado conmigo en los malos momentos y en los buenos. Me ha defendido y jamás ha dudado de estar conmigo. Ella voltea a verme y en el momento que toma mi mano, siento un tirón desde mi corazón. La luna se ve reflejada en sus ojos castaños y yo no siento más el frío debido a la cálida brisa que se instala en mi corazón. Me sonríe con una sonrisa deslumbrantemente hermosa que me hace sentir como si en mi interior existieran cientos de snitchs aleteando.

" _ **Acércate no hay forma de frenar, de parar ya mis sueños inevitables…""**_

-Gracias Harry.- me dice, mirándome fijamente y sé que no sólo me está agradeciendo el haberla sacado del castillo y de su estado depresivo, pero por primera vez, no soy capaz de descifrar su mirada completamente. Entonces su pequeña mano acaricia y alborota mi cabello indomable haciéndome sonreír.

-Siempre estaré para ti, Herms.- lo digo en voz alta por primera vez, mi pensamiento constante y una promesa que jamás he de romper, como si fuese una inquebrantable.

 **POV Hermione**

Hemos dejado de observar el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago y de sentir el frío en nuestros rostros desde hace ya varios minutos. Tengo frente a mí una imagen aún más cautivadora que la luna llena de diciembre. Y es que sinceramente, ¿quién puede resistirse al chico rebelde? Ni siquiera yo, que he leído tantas historias puedo hacerlo por completo. Sostiene mi mano de forma firme, segura y cálida, transmitiéndome toda esa paz que necesito y creía perdida. Aún así, a pesar de todo, estoy temblando de miedo y me siento atrapada en un torbellino de dudas. ¿Mi enamoramiento adolescente no era con Ronald? He leído tanto sobre el amor, anhelado tanto el sentirlo como se narra en las canciones y libros y ahora pienso que quizás no es Ron quien despierta todo eso en mí… Harry me mira con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda de una forma que cautiva, que provoca y que me hace sentir tanto indefensa como poderosa, no sé qué hacer pues algo nuevo corre por mi pequeña mano que está sujetada por él.

" _ **A media voz me puedes curar este silencio insoportable…"**_

Quiero escucharle decir todo lo que sus ojos están gritando porque es inconcebible para mí todo lo que dijo en la sala común y lo que estoy mirando, necesito respuestas. Lo miro nuevamente, esta vez de una forma que no sabía que era capaz de transmitir, sintiéndome coqueta. Él se ruboriza, ¡Harry Potter se ruboriza frente a mí y agacha la mirada! Sostiene mis dos manos entre las suyas para darles calor y me conduce hacia un árbol cercano para sentarnos juntos, muy juntos… Invoco unas pequeñas luces y él me abraza por los hombros. Puedo sentir la electricidad que recorre mi piel ahí donde sus dedos están colocados, como si quemaran de forma agradable; escucho su corazón latir como melodía dulce para mí y sobretodo, puedo sentir su aliento cerca de mi oreja izquierda, erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo.

-Te quiero Hermione,- dice, provocando que mi corazón se descontrole y baile rápidamente dentro de mi tórax.- y no deseo verte triste nunca más. Quiero hacerte feliz.

Sonrío ampliamente y me acurruco más contra su pecho, suspiro y saboreo su aroma. Estoy segura de que él espera que responda algo, lo siento nervioso y tímido, así que me giro y mi nariz queda cerca de su mejilla. Sus labios parecen secos por el frío y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, es una imagen divina para mí. Y es en ese segundo efímero y eterno en el que doy rienda suelta a todo lo que he sentido por él durante tantos años, en el que dejo de jugar a la niña boba enamorada de Ron y me convierto en la leona que soy y que desea seguir sus sueños, el cual está precisamente frente a mí.

" _ **Tuve miedo de mí, quise escapar de ti, quise apagar con gasolina el fuego…"**_

Levanto mi mano tímidamente hacia su mejilla y la recorro. Harry cierra los ojos ante mi contacto y se estremece un poco mientras suspira.

-Te quiero Harry,- digo suavemente haciendo que él me mire con las esmeraldas bailando de alegría- siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Me mira emocionado y me abraza con más fuerza y ternura. Es la primera vez que mi mente consciente recuerda un abrazo que ha sido comenzado por él. Sonrío en medio de esta corriente eléctrica que me hace estallar por dentro, produciendo una vibración en cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Estar aquí en medio de los terrenos del colegio, rompiendo reglas y refugiada entre sus brazos, es el mejor regalo que puedo tener, me siento en casa. Nada importa ya, ni siquiera mis lágrimas absurdas de la tarde, sólo existimos e importamos Harry yo.

" _ **Vas desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad…"**_

Y entonces, lo miro de cerca, sus esmeraldas brillando de deseo, de amor, acercándose cada vez a mí y observando mis labios con sed. Siento su aliento sobre mi rostro y sus manos en mi cintura, su nariz juega con la mía y cierro los ojos, por primera vez callo a mi mente y sólo escucho mi corazón, desafiando toda lógica y todo temor de que algo pudiera salir mal. Ansío ese beso como nunca antes había deseado algo en mi vida…

Sus labios están fríos por la brisa y sin embargo se sienten cálidos al contacto con los míos. Primero es un beso simple, tierno y temeroso que para mí es la gloria. No sé en qué momento mis manos han viajado hacia su cuello y tampoco me importa mucho, pero así estoy más cerca de él y más cómoda para sentir esos labios sabor menta. Ahora, el ósculo se ha convertido en un beso demandante, furioso, hambriento… abro un poco mi boca y nuestras lenguas comienzan una danza salvajemente deliciosa. Harry muerde mi labio inferior lo que provoca un jadeo de mi parte y mis manos están en su cabello, despeinándolo aún más. Siento cómo sus manos poco a poco van subiendo de mi cintura, jugando en mi espalda por debajo de la blusa y me estremezco más… Me falta el aliento y creo que a él también, así que nos separamos un poco. Sus ojos parecen dementes de deseo, los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso, el cabello revuelto. Quiero besarlo nuevamente, lo necesito ya como aire…

" _ **Con tu fuerza infinita con esa forma de besarme, que mi boca necesita…"**_

 **POV Harry**

Ella se ve preciosa. Con la mirada brillante llena de deseo, llena de locura de amor. Mis dedos aún pueden sentir el calor de la piel desnuda de su espalda y desean más, yo deseo más… Necesito otro beso. Sus labios ahora son como rosas carmesí que se abren ante mí. Esos ojos… los que siempre me han dicho todo sin emitir un sonido, que me mueven y me llenan de vida. ¿Qué sería de mí sin esos ojos? Probablemente estaría perdido y muerto. Me pierdo en ese mar color miel, respondiendo preguntas, buscando respuestas para mí, dejándome llevar por el brillo danzante que tienen y, sorpresivamente, encontrando no a la luna, sino mi propio reflejo en ellos y lo que veo me gusta, me gusta que sus ojos sólo miren al chico de gafas y cabello rebelde, sólo para mí…

" _ **Que me pierdo entre tus ojos y me vuelve a encontrar que mi alma me lo evita eres mi tormenta favorita…"**_

-Has desatado un huracán en mí, Harry, si eso es lo que cuestionas.- me dice, coqueta, seductora, una faceta que jamás había visto en mi mejor amiga y que no quiero que muestre a nadie que no sea yo. Sonrío satisfecho, sí, justamente deseaba que sintiera la tormenta de emociones que produce en mí.

-Y tú eres mi tormenta favorita Herms.- respondo besando su frente, atrayéndola nuevamente a mis brazos. Agradezco al cielo, a quien sea, el que ella esté conmigo. Le pido al universo, a mis padres que protejan este tesoro que está en mis manos porque a pesar de que ahora sólo somos dos jóvenes enamorados, sé que hay peligro fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

" _ **A donde quieras ir te seguiré, serás mi luna en los caminos oscuros. Me creo en ti y me soltaré de mi pasado y mi futuro…"**_

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, bueno, siempre lo hace, voltea la mirada a mí y sostiene mis mejillas. Con sus castañas me dice "todo estará bien Harry" y yo le creo, me aferro a esta mujer que siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome y alentándome, ella me da todo, es mi razón de vivir y de sobrevivir… Hermione me da fuerza, es mi leona, espero que acepte serlo. Entonces es su turno de tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a besarme con ansiedad, amor y ternura. Puedo saborear sus labios una y otra vez y sé que jamás me cansaré de ello. Nos damos unos cuantos besos más, descubriendo nuevas formas, aguantando más el aire, llenándonos del otro. Mis manos se queman al contacto con su piel y mi mirada cada vez se vuelve más brillante, llena de deseo.

-Harry,- me dice en medio de un beso,- ya pasa de medianoche, debemos regresar al castillo.

Hago un berrinche pero sé que tiene razón. Hogwarts puede ser el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero no deseo pasar el resto del año haciendo algún castigo con Snape.

-Está bien Herms.- le digo mientras la abrazo nuevamente.- Pero antes necesito saber algo.

Ella arquea su ceja de forma curiosa e inquisitiva, sin dejar de mirarme ni abrazarme. Estoy nervioso, mucho más que antes de besarla.

" _ **Tuve miedo de mí, quise escapar de ti, quise apagar con gasolina el fuego…"**_

-¿Me dejarás hacerte feliz?- pregunto dudoso, ¿y si sólo me besó por despecho o me dice mañana que fue un error? No podría soportar algo así. Ella me mira juguetona y traviesa, mordiéndose sus labios, mis labios.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Harry.- responde de forma juguetona, enredando sus rizos en sus dedos y mirándome desafiante.

Balbuceo antes de responderle: -¿Saldrías conmigo, Herms?

La carcajada que suelta no es precisamente la respuesta que espero, así que frunzo el entrecejo y me siento confundido.

-Prácticamente acabamos de salir hoy, tontín.- responde entre risitas. Entorno los ojos, olvidaba que mi Herms es una sabelotodo.

-Hermione Granger,- comienzo en el tono más solemne que puedo pronunciar y que provoca que ella se quede quieta mirándome.- ¿serías mi novia además de mi mejor amiga?

Noto la sonrisa preciosa que se comienza a formar en su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos miel, las pecas danzarinas en su nariz. Después, siento sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y sus rizos en mis manos.

-Sí quiero Harry Potter.- responde cuando me mira a los ojos y yo, dichoso y orgulloso Potter, la beso nuevamente.

" _ **Vas desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad, con tu fuerza infinita, con esa forma de besar que mi boca necesita…"**_

Sonreímos una vez más bajo la luna y nos tomamos de las manos antes de ponernos la capa de invisibilidad. Vamos corriendo hacia el castillo y luego hacia la torre. El corazón se me acelera a cada rato y no sé bien si es por la adrenalina de ser descubiertos o por la felicidad que estoy viviendo, siento que estallaré de amor. Al llegar a la sala común luego de un regaño por parte de la Señora Gorda, nos quedamos recuperando el aliento y mirándonos como dos niños traviesos, antes de besarnos una última vez esta noche y desearnos buenas noches.

 **POV Hermione**

" _ **A la orilla de la noche somos fugitivos en la soledad que en la oscuridad se encuentran…"**_

Cuando llego al dormitorio, todas están dormidas. Es un alivio pues no deseo hablar con nadie, Harry es mi más dulce y preciado secreto, el cual no deseo compartir aún con nadie. Sé que habrán miles de chismes y rumores corriendo por los pasillos en cuanto el colegio se entere, pero no tengo miedo, él me da fuerza y valor y sólo me interesa ser feliz con él, ambos lo merecemos. Rápidamente me cambio la ropa y me meto a la cama con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, tocando con mis dedos los lugares de mi rostro por donde sus manos firmes estuvieron. Rememoro los besos, siento su aroma y su sabor y con esos dulces recuerdos, me quedo dormida pensando en las bendiciones que la luna me dio esta noche.

Despierto con la sensación de que he tenido uno de esos sueños que piensas que es real y que en cuanto salga de mi cama, no seré la novia de Harry Potter, sino únicamente su mejor amiga. Pero no, cuando bajo las escaleras del dormitorio, él está ahí esperándome con una radiante sonrisa y esa mirada danzarina. Mi corazón brinca de alegría y me siento tan hermosa frente a sus ojos. Contra todo pronóstico, él me abraza.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!- dice efusivamente, provocando las miradas de los presentes en la sala común y mi sonrojo, jamás me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.- Por primera vez en años, deseaba que fuese la hora de despertar para verte…

Unas chicas de primer año se conmueven y murmuran lo lindo que Harry es, mientras que sus admiradoras me miran de forma reprobatoria. Sin prestar atención a los presentes, Harry me besa y lo único que puedo escuchar es cómo todos los alumnos contienen el aliento mientras eso ocurre para después estallar en vítores. Claro, exceptuando a Romilda Vane y otras admiradoras efusivas de mi novio.

" _ **Vas desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad, con tu fuerza infinita, con esa forma de besarme que mi boca necesita…"**_

-Yo también te extrañé, Harry.- respondo besando su mejilla y abrazándolo más fuerte, sintiendo las miradas celosas sobre mí.

Salimos de la sala común tomados de las manos. Todo es felicidad en nuestra burbuja y miradas atónitas a nuestro alrededor, a veces me inquietan esas miradas, pero él lo nota y me da un apretoncito en mi mano. Cuando lo miro a los ojos, encuentro la fuerza y la paz que necesito para continuar. En mi mente escucho su voz que me dice: "Estoy junto a ti, todo estará bien." y sonrío, nada me falta a su lado.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, encontramos a Ron siendo alimentado por Lavander, lo cual es empalagosamente asqueroso. Harry nota mi mirada de desaprobación y se ríe.

-¿Celosa, Granger?

Lo miro furiosa, ¿Granger?

-Por supuesto que no, Potter.- respondo rápidamente, sentándome y volteándole la cara. Sólo escucho una risita y siento cómo toma mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y ahí está de nuevo, lo que vi desde anoche, mi reflejo en ellos adornado por ternura, comprensión y amor.

" _ **Que me pierdo entre tus ojos y me vuelve a encontrar que mi alma me lo evita eres mi tormenta favorita…"**_

No puedo evitar sonreír y darle una palmadita al asiento libre de mi lado para que se siente. Él lo hace ágilmente y me da un rápido beso en los labios. Ron escupe el jugo de calabaza que Lavander acababa de darle, nos mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par como partido de tenis.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- pregunta molesto.

Harry me toma de la mano y sonríe. Su confianza y fuerza me producen felicidad y asiento a la pregunta de Ron.

-Más que decirte algo, Ron,- dice Harry levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano para ponerme de pie como él- te lo mostraremos.

En cuanto termina la frase, me toma entre sus brazos mirándome tan intensamente que sólo siento escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y me dejo llevar cuando me besa de forma apasionada y tierna. Los cubiertos dejan de escucharse en el Gran Comedor y sólo escucho una contención general de aire, pero yo me deleito en el beso que me brinda y me reconforto en el calor de sus brazos, lo único que pienso es:

" _ **Hazme despegar."**_

Y al separarnos, sólo veo la felicidad grabada en el rostro de Harry, algo que quiero ver siempre. Por el rabillo de mis ojos, puedo ver a Ron y Malfoy con la mandíbula llegando al suelo, a McGonagall con lagrimitas de felicidad en los ojos y dando palmaditas igual que Hagrid, a Slughorn abriendo los ojos y a Dumbledore asentir y sonreír por lo bajo, incluso me atrevería a decir que Snape tiene una risita burlona en su rostro. Harry es mi huracán, mi tormenta favorita y siempre lo será, así como yo lo soy de él.


End file.
